My invention relates to the improvement of the hydrolytic stability of a glass-containing poly(arylene sulfide) composition.
Glass-containing poly(arylene sulfide) compositions are commonly employed in a myriad of commercial and noncommerical applications such as, for example, appliance components, pumps, valves, automotive under-the-hood components, etc. Many intended applications necessitate contact of the glass-containing poly(arylene sulfide) compositions with water. This contact results in a deleterious interaction between the water and the composition. The water disrupts bonding between poly(arylene sulfide) and glass (and certain other fillers if present) and otherwise reduces the performance level of the composition and adversely affects its utility. The hydrolytic stability of the composition is in effect the ability of the composition to resist water attack and to retain its original properties after prolonged exposure to water. Contact with water can, for example, reduce the tensile strength or flexural strength of the composition. Diminution of these and other desired properties can render the composition less suitable or even useless for its intended purpose. It is, therefore, highly desirable to improve the hydrolytic stability of glass-filled poly(arylene sulfide) compositions to minimize the adverse effects caused by contact with water. The present invention is directed towards this end.